


Who do you choose?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura is So Done, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t know what I’m writing, M/M, Oh god this is gonna be really bad XD, Sakura is low key my favorite character, Sasuke doesn’t know how to feelings, i really ship SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto glared at Sakura. She was such a bother. He didn’t want to force Sasuke into anything, but he would have to rip his eyes out if he had to watch Sakura and Sasuke together every day.Sakura glared back at him. “Well. We should let Sasuke decide for himself who he wants to date.”Naruto looked at the stoic boy with the serious expression that always made him wonder. “Well, who do you choose, Sasuke?”The two turned with an intentional plead reflected in their gaze. It was finally time to settle once and for all the secret little feud Naruto and Sakura has been having.
Relationships: Naruto/Sasuke, one-sided sakura/sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Who do you choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa this is trash.
> 
> (Takes place during the first season on a break between the tree climbing training because I’m a newcomer into this magical realm of ninjas and “Sasuke goes boom”{Bakugou refrence} I’ve heard so much about.)

Near the start of their formation as a team, Sakura confessed to Naruto that she had a crush on Sasuke. 

“N-No way! You too?!” He was startled.

“Wha?! We BOTH like Sasuke?” Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy remembering when Naruto had been bumped from behind and got the chance to kiss him.

“You’re on! I’ll win him over before you even get a change to speak! Believe it!”  
Naruto’s competitive nature was taking over. Sakura wouldn’t have liked this to be a competition, but if Naruto was that deadset on dating Sasuke, she would have to up her game. She knew Naruto would never go down without a fight.

—

A month or so after that happened. The weird rivalry was still going on, and Sasuke was very confused. He thought it was a fight, but after a week he started thinking it was just competitiveness. Then, he thought he started hearing snippets of his name in their whispers. Sasuke tried not to be too nosy and care too much about their business, but it was hard.

He tried asking Sakura and Naruto about it, but all they said is it was a little bit of competition. Nothing special. He should just drop it.

—

Naruto was so fed up with Sasuke being equally freindly with Sakura as he was with him, to he made up a plan with Sakura. They would go up to him when Sensei wasn’t around, and say they both had a crush on him, and then make Sasuke choose! It wasn’t the kindest plan, but they had no inkling of what Sasuke felt.

—

“Hey Sasuke!” Sakura called towards the black haired boy with determination. If fate may be on her side, this might work out. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke called back, normally.

“Naruto and I have to talk to you!” She called, a little more cheerful than normal.

The spiky blond boy trodden over more seriously than usual. Something was up with these two, and today might be the day Sasuke gets an answer.

Sakura sat down to his right, and Naruto to his left (slightly in front and facing him though).

They looked at eachother as if debating. 

“Well—“ they began in unison. “We both like you!”

Sasuke was pretty shocked. How had he not picked up on this? Suddenly, it all made sense. Sakura’s constant kindness to him, even when he made a mistake and it was obvious she was kind of pissed off.  
Naruto being competitive with him constantly could be explained by this. Also, was the reason they were both being so angry with eachother all the time because of him? He could not have come to that conclusion in a million years if they had not told him.

He looked at his friends. Sakura was stony-faced and calm, but fidgeting with the end of her red dress-thingy. Naruto was staring right at him with his piercing blue gaze blushing madly and shaking softly out of embarrassment.

Naruto glared at Sakura. She was such a bother. He didn’t want to force Sasuke into anything, but he would have to rip his eyes out if he had to watch Sakura and Sasuke together every day.

Sakura glared back at him. “Well. We should let Sasuke decide for himself who he wants to date.”

Naruto looked at the stoic boy with the serious expression that always made him wonder. “Well, who do you choose, Sasuke?”

The two turned with an intentional plead reflected in their gaze. It was finally time to settle once and for all the secret little feud Naruto and Sakura has been having.

“W-well..” It wasn’t like Sasuke to stutter. “Naruto, I do like you... I’m sorry Sakura.”

Naruto looked overjoyed. His face lit up and he stood up to do a weird happy stomping dance. “Sasuke likes me! Believe it!” He yelled.

Sakura was quiet. He wondered if he hurt her feelings when he rejected her. 

“I do believe it Naruto.” She said after a long while. “Fair game. I’m happy for you guys.” She smiled, and it didn’t look like she was in pain.

Naruto couldn’t stop smiling from one ear to the other. 

Sakura began heading back down the hill to the place they were staying. “Remember Sasuke, I’m right here if Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruto Uzumaki is too much of a loser for you!” She turned back and said with a smile.

“Hey!” Naruto began to yell playful insults at her as she jogged to go see sensei.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and pulled the spiky-haired boy into a kiss.

Naruto looked pleasantly surprised and closed his eyes, leaning into it a hit more and hugging Sasuke’s waist. 

The both of them wished time would freeze in place and they would never have to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short and Crappy, but thank you for reading this far! Also the rating means nothing I just always use teen and up because that’s usually where my writing is in terms of appropriateness. Okay now I’m really tired and want to go to bed. Bye!~


End file.
